The Ex-Wife
by TheMadhater
Summary: I never thought I would be the ex-wife of Edward Cullen. I thought we would love each other forever but then something happened that ruined my life and everything went downhill. HEA


**Bella POV**

 **2013**

Edward holds my hand as we walk into one of his co-star's house. Tatum and Tina are at Esme and Carlisle's. Lauren Mallory and Edward just finished a movie together. This was Edward's first big movie, and it is very good. It is about a man that was going places and then his best friend is killed. He stops trying to live but a girl walks into his life saving him from himself.

Lauren was that person. There were three sex scenes. The majority of people on this planet now know what my husband's ass looks like. It's a bit unnerving because his ass is a great one. Like the firmest and sexist ass in the world. My right hand holds Edward's tighter.

"Bella." Edward stops. I look up to see his brilliant smile. I smile in return. "I love you." Edward mumbles before he kisses me. I kiss him back, my hands going into his hair. Edward's hands grab my ass pushing me closer to his body.

"Edward." I moan. He chuckles as he pulls away. "I love you too." I kiss his cheek.

"We should go inside." He says as he pulls me along. Once inside Edward leads me to the kitchen. A large group of people are sitting or standing around the largest island I have ever seen.

"Edward." I recognize the voice as Lauren's. She comes up hugging Edward and then staring at me.

"You remember my wife Bella?" Edward smiles. Lauren looks at me with a weird smile.

"Yes, Bella how could I forget with Edward talking about you all the time!" She says in a clipped tone.

"And you must be Lauren?" I say putting my hand out for her to shake. She takes my hand and squeezes the shit out of it. I have to fight not to whimper. She finally lets go.

"Come we have food and alcohol!" She says. Edward pulls me along with him. Instead of holding my hand now, he has it on the small of my back. We mingle and laugh or I should say that I 'fake laugh' most of the time.

Edward leaves me on my own at one point of the night because he wants to talk to James his agent. I take sips of my drink as I wait for him to come back. As I wait, I overhear Lauren and I think Jessica talking.

"I give it six months to a year tops before Edward wants a divorce from _Bella_." Lauren says in an evil voice.

"I give it two months before they are sleeping in separate rooms." Jessica replies. I feel like laughing at them. They have no idea about my marriage. Edward and I are strong. In fact, we are trying for another kid at this very moment. Like really trying. Last night we had sex four times. Then two more times this morning.

"She's not even pretty." Lauren says. Edward comes back with his agent, James so I can't listen in to other conversations.

"Isabella it's nice to see you again." James smiles. I smile back.

"You too James." I say as Edward takes my hand in his.

"So Edward, the part is yours if you want it, but they need to know by tomorrow morning." I have no idea what they are talking about. Edward has not said anything about a new role.

"Yes, I will call you the first thing in the morning with my answer, for now I want to go home and see my girls." Edward says to James.

"Yes, go enjoy family time. Talk tomorrow and Bella beautiful as always." I nod at him before Edward leads me away.

"What was that about?" I ask. Edward shrugs. I don't ask about it until we get home. Edward says his mom wants the girls for the night. He leads me to the kitchen and gets out a bottle of whiskey. Then two glasses.

"What's wrong Edward?" He looks at me before drinknig his entire glass at once.

"I auditioned for a role on a dare." He begins. "It was stupid, but I did well and now they want me to play the part." I nod my head so he can go on. I watch as Edward's face turns from pale to very pale. "I want to take it but I will be gone for six months for filming." I nod again trying not to cry. "The role is unlike any I have played before."

"Okay."

"It's a book about a love story, I won't go into details but it has sex scenes." I nod my head. "Twelve sex scenes in fact." Edward says. "And they will be very graphic."

"Do you want to do this? I mean take the role?" I ask.

"Yes but not if it will be a strain on us; I mean we are trying for a baby and here I am about to leave you with two little girls; one that is just a year old and the other a four-year-old." He shakes his head. "You can tell me not to do this and I will."

"I'm not going to do that." I whisper. "You can take the role." He smiles and then his lips crash over mine.

"I love you, Bella Cullen." He mutters between kisses. My hands roam his back lifting his top over his head.

"Bella." He smiles as he kisses my neck.

"I would love to continue but…" He stops and pulls away. "I just want to snuggle tonight." Edward smiles. "I just want you in my arms."

"When does filming start?" I ask. Edward looks suddenly sad.

"Two weeks." He mumbles.

"Okay lets go snuggle and maybe a little something on the side?" I giggle. Edward picks me up bridal style.

"That can happen Mrs. Cullen." He says as we walk upstairs. The rest of the night he holds me until I fall asleep. It's peaceful and much needed.

The next morning, I wake up in bed alone. Edward must have gone to his parents and picked up the girls. I start to get ready for the day. It's Sunday, so it's family day. I go downstairs and see Edward and the girls making pancakes.

"Mommy!" Tina yells. "You got up." I smile at my daughter.

"Yes. I see you had fun with Grandma Esme?" Tina nods her head. Tatum is in her highchair playing with blocks. I go over to kiss her head before going to kiss Tina.

The morning goes by quickly and so do the next two weeks. We have family time almost every day. The girls are incredibly sad that Edward will be gone, but he is so happy about this movie, and they just want him to be happy.

"Don't go." I whine. Edward is hugging me tightly. Like super tight as if he doesn't want to let me go.

"In two weeks we will see each other when you go visit your dad." He reminds me. I nod into his chest. "I love you." Edward says before he kisses me.

"I love you too. See you soon." Edward gives me one more kiss and then hugs our girls again before leaving. I cry as I watch him drive away. He didn't want us to take him to the airport. He didn't want the paparazzi to report our goodbye. So, he is taking a cab. The girls start to cry too and for the rest of the afternoon we snuggle and watch cartoons.

The next two weeks went by slowly. I fell into the routine without Edward around. The girls were both being amazing sports. Esme came over three times a week to help out which was a God send.

On the day before I was supposed to see Edward, I was in a grocery store getting the ingredients for my spinach stuffed chicken recipe. I was going to attempt to get Tina to try it. Esme had the girls this afternoon, and I was a free woman. I walk over to the frozen section of the store and start to feel light headed. The room feels like its spinning and the next thing I know everything is black.

The Ex-Wife

"Someone, call 9-1-1!" A woman yells. Then I see someone take out their phone.

"I'm fine." I mumble. "I just have low blood pressure." I assure them.

"Help her up." The woman says. The man that comes into my view is huge. Suddenly I am standing and feel dizzy again.

"Don't throw her up I said help her up."

"I'm fine, really. I just need to get going." I say as I walk away. I pass by the feminine product section remembering that I'm low on my supplies. I need more tampons. As I walk down the aisle, I see pregnancy tests.

I then think back to the last time I had my period. It must have been just before Edward left. But no I hadn't had it. Then I think a little further back in time.

"Oh, fuck." I mutter. I just leave my cart where I was standing and start walking to my car. I drive to my doctor's office without a second thought. This can't be happening. Not now. Edward is gone.

I get in right away because of a cancellation. The next hour is a blur. I feel frozen. I feel like I need a hand. Edward's hand. The doctor tells me I am pregnant; I say okay and leave. I drive home and then make frozen pizza.

When Edward calls, I tell him I can't make it this weekend. I just don't know how to tell him. He seems pissed that I can't come. But I don't know how to tell him. It took me a week to figure out how to tell Edward. Little did I know that this new pregnancy would become our downfall.

 **2017**

I knock on the door. Edward's door. It's Saturday, two in the afternoon. The agreed upon time to pick up the girls. I smile because I am about to have my girls back. This week has been long and boring. My girls are my whole life and the weeks I don't have them, I don't know what to do with myself.

The door opens, but it's not Edward. It's a strawberry blonde with blue eyes and a size double zero. I know she is a movie star. I have had to endure watching her movies a few times.

"Hello, I am looking for my children." I say in a bitchy voice. She smirks at me. I see she has perfect teeth too!

"You must be Bella?" I nod. She puts her hand out in front of me. "I'm Tanya." I shake her hand, glaring at her perfect body.

"Could you get Edward for me?" I ask. She nods her head and then calls for him. He comes to the door right away. He is smiling but as soon as he sees me it goes away.

"Edward, Bella is early." Tanya says. No bitch I am not.

"No. she is right on time babe." _Did he just call her babe? BABE!_?

"Okay. I will let you talk to her and I'll get the girls ready to leave." Edward nods at her his smile back on his face. I have my arms now over my chest and my bitch face on.

"Edward who the hell is getting our kids ready to leave?" I ask. Edward stares at me for a few seconds before answering.

"Tanya is my girlfriend. We have been dating for a year, and I thought it was time for the girls to meet her. She is great with them too." He says. I want to kill him.

"So you did this without telling me?" Edward knows he is in the wrong.

"Yes." He says right away.

"What if I say had a long-term boyfriend. He and I have been going at it for about a year and I go, hey he should meet my children and then he plays fucking daddy to them! How would you feel?" I whisper yell.

"Happy for you?" Edward tries. I know he would lose his shit. I am about to lose my shit. I can't believe him.

"Next time you have a new woman in your life let me know before you let her meet _our_ daughters." I whisper yell.

"I'm sorry. I was just blinded by happiness." Edward shrugs. "I will talk to you before I make a decision about our daughters."

"Good." I say with an eye roll. Just then my girls run up to me.

"Mommy!" They scream before they hug me.

"How was your week with your dad?" I ask the girls. They smile and then look at Edward that now had Tanya beside him.

"It was okay." Tina mutters. _Yes! She doesn't like Tanya!_ "Can we go home?"

"Yeah." I smile. "Say bye to daddy." Tatum and Tina say goodbye giving their dad a hug and then we leave.

The Ex-Wife

Monday, I am sitting in a Starbucks drinking my Pikes Place dark roast coffee. I just dropped Tatum at daycare and Tina at school. I have no photo shoots today so I drink my coffee slowly. I have my favorite book in my hand. Today is the perfect morning. Until my phone starts ringing; I look to see it's Edward. _Of course I couldn't have a perfect morning!_

"Hello." I say as I sip on my coffee.

"Bella?" He asks. I roll my eyes then say a yes. "I was just wondering if on Wednesday you can come to my parents' to celebrate Tina's birthday?" I have no idea what to say. I mean she would love to be with her family for her birthday but I did have plans, but we could always do them another day. Though why does Edward always get what he wants? No, I am going to put my foot down. Though yesterday I did hear Tatum ask what it was like to have a mommy and daddy together. Fine, I will just do it!

"Sure, what time?" I ask.

"Six, I think." He starts talking about what Tina would like for dinner. I tell him to ask her when they Facetime tonight.

"Jane will be coming." I say. Edward doesn't like Jane. But Tina and Tatum love her. I love her.

"Fine." He mutters.

"Good see you then." I hang up. I get up to leave when someone with a hot coffee runs into me.

"Fuck." I mutter. I look up to see a sea of blue. The man in front of me is tall and looks to be about 6'5''. He has pale skin and blue eyes that look like the ocean. He is in a navy-blue suit. This man is built to be in a suit. I lick my lips as I stare at him. He is just so hard not to look at.

"Sorry." He says in a British accent _. Fuck me. No fuck me please?_ _God,_ _you are so-_

"It's fine. I didn't like this top anyway." I smile. He has a napkin in his hand.

"Here let me." He starts rubbing the coffee which makes it worse. I roll my eyes at him. The coffee is right on my chest and his hand is not helping me not think about him naked.

"I think I need to buy you a new top and take you out for dinner. By the way, my name is Riley." He says in a gorgeous accent. I haven't been on a date in six months. The last date I was on was with James, Edward's Agent. Edward almost killed James. James was told I was not for him. I didn't like the date because he was an ass but I did like messing with Edward.

"Bella" I put my hand out for him to shake. He takes my hand and I think I die a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He smiles.

"Yes, it is." I basically moan. He watches me for a few seconds before he looks like he is ready to go.

"Bella." He starts.

"Hmm?" I look into his ocean blue eyes and melt a little bit more. They have darkened.

"When do you want to go on this date?" He asks. I have to think. Edward takes the girls back on Saturday. I would like to see him again sooner or later.

"How about Saturday night?" I ask.

"That works for me." I pass him my phone to program his number in and I do the same with his.

"I will text you later this week." I nod.

"Bye." We go our separate ways. I smile the rest of the day.

When I get my girls later in the day, I still haven't been able to have a single thought not related to Riley. I haven't been able to stop smiling. Oh, his body!

"Mom" Tina says. I blink and realize I haven't been listening for five minutes.

"Yes." I smile. I take another bit of my chilli. It's really good.

"I don't like Tanya." She states "and neither does Tatum." I look at both my girls.

"I don't say dat." Tatum says. "I tink it." I have to try not to laugh. I need to think about what to say.

"Girls I know this is a huge change. Daddy has found someone he loves and he wants you to know her too. He wouldn't have brought her into our lives if she wasn't a good person. So, when you are at daddy's next week and if she is there try to be nice. Get to know her."

"I don't want too." Tina says in a serious voice. "Daddy and you belong together." _Did not see this coming._

"Your dad and I just don't work." I say.

"I know." Tina mutters. The rest of dinner the girls talk about everything and nothing. I have two helpings of chilli.

The girls play with their Barbie's as I clean up after dinner. We have music on and I shake my hips to the beat.

I start to sing along to the song. My hips moving faster as the beat picks up. "Mommy." Tatum has her IPad in her hands.

"Daddy wants to talk to you." She giggles. I take the IPad from her seeing Edward on the screen.

"Edward." My voice is a tad clipped.

"Bella, hey do you mind if you go into your room?" I roll my eyes going down the hall to my room. Our house is one level. I like it but it's about a third of the size of Edward's. I shut the door and go over to my sitting area.

"What do you want to talk about?" I ask. Edward is in his room. On his bed. He's in a white t-shirt.

"I was wondering what you got Tina for her birthday." He asks. I think about it for about a second.

"I bought her a new dress, a diary and a pair of Converse." I say. Edward nods.

"I got her the _Anne of Green Gables_ series. She loves history and the books are based in the early 1900s. I will read them with her. I also got her a new IPad case that has owls on it, anda new bedspread. Also, Tanya got her a coloring book with colored pencils." I don't know what to say.

"That sounds great!" I smile a little too much. Edward smiles back.

"Good, I like what you got her." He says, but he isn't looking into the camera but something right across from him. "Tanya the bath won't get cold in two minutes, I will be there in two." Edward smiles his I'm-about-to-get-lucky smile. I want to vomit.

"Okay. Do you want to say goodbye to the girls or just go fuck your girlfriend?" I think I said it a little too harsh. Edward looks taken aback by my statement.

"I will say goodbye to my daughters." Edward says in a rude voice. I call the girls into my room. They say goodbye to Edward. Then they end the call. I get the girls in bed kissing their cheeks.

When I get back into my room to see I have a text.

 _Bella, I usually text the third day after meeting someone but I can't stop thinking about you. ~Riley_

 _I can't stop thinking about you either ~Bella_

 _What are you doing right now? ~Riley_

 _I am lying in bed. it's been a long day. Some guy spilled his coffee on me. ~Bella_

 _I have had a long day too. I ran into some girl and spilled my coffee on her. I felt really bad until I realized it must have been fate. ~Riley_

 _I'm blushing now. I have to go to sleep now early day tomorrow. ~Bella_

I am blushing like crazy. I haven't felt this since Garrett and that was two years ago. I fall asleep with a smiling face.

 **The Ex-Wife**

 **2014**

 _I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is straight; my makeup is light. I look great but on the inside I feel nothing. My black dress is appropriate but still shows my curves. It ends at my knees. I'm wearing a matching pair of black heels to go with it along with a purse. Today I sign the papers that will end my marriage. We are meeting with our lawyers. Signing the papers and then I only have to see Edward when it's about our daughters._

 _I pull off my wedding ring and place it by the sink. I can't wear that today. I want to start to cry again but I keep it in. The drive to the lawyers isn't long at all. Edward is waiting in the waiting room with his family. Rose, Emmett and his parents. I guess Alice and Jasper have the girls. We have been in mediation for two months now, finally we are done and I am now Isabella Swan once more. Or once more in fifteen minutes. I feel alone here when he has his family with him. I mean does he really need them? He is the one that wants the divorce._

 _My phone rings making me stop thinking about this situation._

" _Hello." I say._

" _Bella." Leah says-Leah is one of the moms in my support group._

" _Is it over yet? Are you now Bella Swan?"_

" _No." I say in a small voice. "Why are you calling?"_

" _Jane and I planned a party for you!" She squeals. Leah does not squeal. Is she high?_

" _For what?"_

" _That you now can have sex with anyone you want, by the way tonight you will have another man's cock in you." I go red in the face and I notice Edward and his family are both looking at me._

" _I can't. I have a plan with a friend, sorry." I hang up. I have a plan with ice cream and Netflix. I close my eyes trying not to think how sad that sounded. I mean I could go out if I wanted to. The next five minutes are brutal. His family is staring at me but none of them moves to talk to me. I am now the Ex-Wife, but one that will be with them for the rest of their lives. Because of my kids._

 _Soon we are called and I sign where I need to. I do everything they say. When Edward and I have both signed we stare at each other. This is our end. This is the last place we will be husband and wife. Now we are just_ _co_ _-parents. I walk out first not sure what to say. I see Esme and Carlisle stand up. Rose and Emmett then stand too. I want a hug from Esme because they are the best but I won't get those anymore._

" _Bella." Edward yells. I stop to look back at him. We are face to face now. "Can you pick the girls up at my mom's?" He asks._

" _Sure." I say barely holding it together. His family comes up to us for some reason._

" _Bella, you look nice today." Esme smiles._

" _Thank you Esme." I look down at my shoes biting my lower lip. This is awkward. Don't cry. Don't cry._

" _Are you going to give your ring back? I mean it's been in our family for generations so you know you should give it back." Rose says. She's never much cared for me, but this?_

" _On Saturday when I get the kids, I will give it back to Esme. Don't worry Rose; I don't want to keep the ring anyway." Don't cry. Don't cry._

" _Good, and the necklace that every Cullen women wears at her wedding, the something blue, borrowed and old one? I think we need that back too." Rose says._

" _Of course." I grit out. I really want_ _to cry_ _now. Don't cry. Please._

" _Oh, and those shoes I let you borrow." I said you could have them but…_

" _You know what Rose? How about anything any Cullen, Hale or Brandon has ever given me as gifts I drop off on_ _Saturday?_ _I can drop off the new stereo that Emmett bought for my car last year. I can give the earrings back that Esme gave me, and every gift that Edward ever bought me. That book Carlisle gave me last Christmas. And every fucking gift that your family has given me?!" I almost yell._

" _That could work." Rose says. I think everyone is in shock. I hope so._

" _I'm glad. I have to go because I can only take your presence so long Rose." I say walking away. I don't even look at Edward. All I hear is Esme yelling at Rose. My phone starts to ring again. I click answer_

" _Is this Bella Cullen?" My retailer asks._

" _This is Bella Swan."_

" _T owners accepted the offer that you put the offer on!" He says._

" _They did? Even though it was much lower than the asking price?"_

" _Yes, but they took it and the house is yours in two weeks."_

" _Really?" I ask in disbelief._

" _Really. Come by my office today."_

" _I will."_

" _See you soon Ms. Swan." I start crying then. Tears stream down my face as if it were a downpour. I can't see anyone with the river on my face but I can feel their stares. I wipe my eyes and click on the elevator button. Ms. Swan. Isabella Swan we meet again._

The Ex-Wife

On Wednesday, we pick up Jane before heading over to the Cullens. Tina has been the perfect birthday girl. She ate waffles with bacon for breakfast. For lunch, I picked her up at school and took her to get a burger and fries. "Mommy." Tatum says as I turn off to Jane's house.

"Yes."

"On my birtday do I get bugers and fries?" She asks.

"Yes sweetie." I smile. Jane is waiting by her front door.

We chit-chat the whole way to Edward's parents' house. Jane knows the girls are with their dad this week so she is a little bitchy.

She asks Tina how her birthday is so far, and then Tatum needs to tell her about her day. Jane looks at my phone every time it goes off. She keeps giving me weird looks. I know she will ask later. We will jump up and down that I 'found' someone. She helps get Tatum out as I get Tina. Though she does it most of it on her own now.

Tina holds my hand as we walk up to the house. "How rich is Edward's family again?" Jane asks.

"My daddy's family has a lot of money." Tina answers. I nod in agreement. I knock on the door but Tina just opens it.

"Tina." I hiss.

"Mom family doesn't need to knock." She explains. I nod as I take off my jacket and then get the girls. Esme comes up smiling.

"My birthday girl." She hugs Tina and then hugs Tatum. I introduce Jane to Esme.

"Okay everyone else is here. So, come on in." We all follow her into the living room. Everyone is sitting and talking. They all look up at Jane wondering who she is.

"This is Auntie Janie; she knows we are with daddy so she came tonight and t have to eat a tub of ice cream by herself." Tina tells her family. I have to bite back my laughter as her face goes red.

"Thank you monkey." She fake smiles and I start to laugh. Jane fake punches me and then sticks her tongue out. Alice and Rose come up to hug both the girls and me.

"How long has it been Bella?" Alice asks in her high-pitch voice that I love and hate all at the same time.

"A while, I guess."

"God, I miss you."

"Same." I smile. Emmett then picks me up to spin me around. I see Tanya glaring at me. It just makes me smile more. Emmett puts me down and then really looks at me. From head to toe.

"Damn. Bella bear you look hot." He says. I smack him hard as I can. "And you work out now, damn Bella not being married to my brother works for you." I smile but it's forced.

"Emmett I worked out while I was married to your brother." I tell him.

"Bella it was a joke." He laughs. My phone buzzes again, I really want to see if it's Riley. But I just smile and continue to talk to Emmett.

"So Bella do you have a boyfriend." Emmett asks. My face goes bright red; I look down biting my lip.

"No, just me and my ice cream." I say a little too fast. I look at Tatum who is holding onto my dress and looking up at my face.

"Mommy lying." Tatum states. "Her fate gets red when she lies." I want to die.

"Tatum mommy isn't lying." I say. "Mommy just gets red in the face a lot." Tatum rolls her eyes then goes to her dad. My smile fades a little when she hugs Tanya too. Tina is talking to Jasper about something. Emmett is looking at me with a weird expression.

I talk to Alice a bit and talk to Rose. Jane just stands beside me awkwardly. Esme says dinner is ready and everyone goes into the dining room.

Tina sits on the left hand of the table. I am about to sit down when she says I need to sit beside her. Then she does the same with Edward.

"So Bella." Emmett starts. "Are you going to tell us about Tina's birth again?" He mocks.

"No, tomorrow with my Mommy's on Their Own group, I will talk about it." I smile.

"You are in a mom group?" Emmett laughs.

"Yeah, it's fun we talk about how we are dealing with our divorces or if our rebounds aren't as good in the sack as ourthen your ex-husbands." I joke.

"Can men join this group; I mean I would love to hear the struggle that you have had." Emmett laughs.

"That didn't happen to me, I always have good s-e-x." I smile.

"Mommy what tat?" Tatum asks.

"Something that I will explain in ten years." I say right away.

"What else does this group of women group do." Emmett asks. Jane tells him about what happened at the club last week.

I notice Alice is staring at me, her eyes are sad but all to soon she looks away when Esme puts a tray of chicken tenders out and then fries. Tina's favorite meal. Rose looks thoroughly grossed out. BBQ sauce, plum sauce, ranch dressing, dilly dip and honey mustard all for dip selection. I take a good amount fries and chicken tenders.

I have to hold back a laugh when Tanya asks if there is salad. Esme smiles as she tells her that Tina said 'no salad'. I get honey mustard to dip in my chicken tenders in. Tanya looks sad as she puts three fries on her plate. Tina turns toward me smiling.

"Mommy I like having you and daddy sitting beside me." She whispers.

"I like it too." I whisper it back.

"I lowe you mommy." She smiles.

"I love you too, monkey." We eat our dinner talking about our lives. Tina tells everyone about her day and how mommy took her to lunch. Then she asks Edward if next year on her birthday if mommy and daddy could take her to lunch together.

"If that's what you want then sure honey." Edward says with a smile.

"Yes!" Tina claps her hands. Esme brings the cake and everyone sings happy birthday. It's out of tune, and very fun.

"Make a wish monkey." I whisper.

"I already have my wish." She says as she blows out her candles. She blows out every one of her candles but is sad when Emmett says she has no boyfriends. Tanya gives her gift to Tina first. It right in front of her. She is looking at it with wide eyes. "Who dit from?" Tina asks. Tanya says that it from her. Tina opens it and puts on her fake smile. "Thank you Tanya." She says putting the coloring book and pencil crayons on the table. She goes for her dad's gift next. It's in a huge bag. She takes out her bedspread. It's pink with blue polka dots. Then she takes out the box set of books. Then her new case for her IPad.

"Thank you daddy." She hugs Edward.

"We can read the books together." Edward smiles. She reaches for my gift to her. She smiles as she opens it. She screams when she sees the dress.

"Mommy, you said no to the dress when I wanted it." She says.

"Do you love it?" I ask.

"Can I wear it tomorrow?" She asks. I have to try not to laugh.

"That's why I cleaned it." I smile. She is happy about the rest of her gifts and finds out her new Converse match her dress. Then she opens her gifts from everyone else. They are all things she likes but the one from her Grandparents makes me choke on my wine. I see the picture of the three brothers. Jasper, Emmett and Edward. They are all about the girls' ages. They are on Isle Esme.

"Tina remember when you and I talked about how you wanted to go on a trip with mommy and daddy, along with Tatum?" Tina nods. "Well this Christmas Tatum, mommy, daddy and you are going to the island that grandpa gave to me. Just the four of you!" My jaw drops.

"How long is the trip?" I ask. How long will I be alone with Edward? That's where our honeymoon was. Don't think about that. Stay calm. Edward naked. Edward on top of me. Me on top of Edward. Us on the deck. On the island in the kitchen.

"Two weeks." Esme smiles. I think I am going to be sick.

" _Two weeks?"_ I can't stand FaceTime with Edward for twenty minutes. Now I have to be with him for two weeks. And my girls. This is about them.

"I can't believe this." Tanya mutters. _Same bitch._ Tina flings herself at me.

"Mommy my wish came true!" She yells. "My birthday wish came true!" I hug her back saddened that my daughter just wants family time together.

"I am so glad, monkey." I manage to spit out.

"Mommy maybe my wish from last year will come true now." She then goes to hug Edward. I look beside me. Jane is laughing on the inside, I can tell.

"Thank you grandma and granddad!" Tina says to her grandparents. Tatum crawls on my lap.

"What happening?"

"We are going on a trip." Tatum looks up at me with the cutest eyes.

"With daddy?" She asks.

"With daddy." I confirm. In one sip, I finish my wine. Everyone goes back to talking, but I just sit frozen. By the time it's time to go I say goodbye. Jane takes an Uber home so I can just get to bed. My mind is moving a mile a minute. I am thinking about the time that Edward and I spent alone there.

I put the girls to bed quickly when we get home. Then I look at old photos on my IPad. I see the pictures of Edward and me on the beach. Edward sleeping. Me sleeping. I see the love we have for each other. I see what I had. What I miss. What Tanya now has that I don't.


End file.
